


Rolex dan Kucing

by jellyjeilly



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Harem Byungchan, Multi, big boss Subin, gemes menjurus cringe, non baku, possesive Subin and Hanse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjeilly/pseuds/jellyjeilly
Summary: Ketika maknae line pergi bareng tanpa hyung line dan kejadian naas yang melibatkan Rolex milik Byungchan dan kucing.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Everyone
Kudos: 5





	Rolex dan Kucing

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini dibuat berdasarkan request dari user Twitter donujes feat user tmdcks1224. Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat tulisan dimana vibenya harus gemes, jadi mohon maaf kalo ini malah jatohnya cringe. 
> 
> Sebelum membaca, ada baiknya kalian baca dulu fakechat dari universe ini, sebelum bingung kenapa hyung line dikatain buaya line. Kalian bisa baca [disini](https://twitter.com/redbeanjeilly/status/1362593079828484098?s=19)
> 
> Prolog sebelum narasi ini dimulai, baca [disini](https://twitter.com/redbeanjeilly/status/1364103983799803904?s=19)

Hari ini Subin  _ seneeeeeeeeeng _ banget. 

Iya e-nya sengaja banyak, soalnya emang seseneng itu. Hari ini, dia, Hanse sama Byungchan jalan-jalan bertiga tanpa abang-abang dengan kelakuan persis buaya, ke Lotte World. Meskipun antreannya panjang, Subin masih tetep seneng, soalnya dari tadi dia ngelendot manja ke Byungchan, melukin posesif tiap kali ada yang jelalatan liatin Byungchan, dan Hanse yang gak ngelepasin tangan Byungchan, lalu pasang tampang kucing garong kalo ada yang liatin Byungchan. 

Subin tau banget kalo Byungchan ganteng dan idaman semua orang, tapi bisa gak sih liatinnya biasa aja?

"Capek ya?"

Duh, mau meleleh Subin dengernya. Subin gelengin kepala, "kak Byungchan ga kepanasan?"

Byungchan senyum. Manis banget astaga, Subin kaya mau meledak, "kamu kali yang kepanasan, Subi, dari tadi dahinya kerut-kerut."

Subin diem-diem tukeran pandang sama Hanse yang baru aja ngelempar tatapan sinis sama om-om yang dari tadi ngeliatin Byungchan, terus ngomong, "dikit."

"Sini, deketan berdirinya ke kakak. Biar dapet angin dari kipas gede itu."

Subin ngedeket dan ga lupa meluk Byungchan dan ngacungin jari tengah sama om-om sialan itu tanpa sepengetahuan Byungchan, "panas."

"Habis ini mau naik wahana yang antrenya dikit gak?", tawar Hanse dan Byungchan ngangguk pelan. Hanse lalu ngeluarin tisu dan ngasih tisunya ke Byungchan. Byungchan dengan senang hati ambil tisunya dan notolin tisunya ke dahinya sendiri terus ambil lagi selembar tisu buat ngelapin keringet Subin. Hanse juga ngasih botol air minum di tangannya yang bebas, yang ga ngegandeng tangan Byungchan, ke Subin buat diminum. 

Asli deh jagain Byungchan dari orang jahat tuh butuh banyak energi. 

Antrean udah lumayan berkurang di depan mereka, tandanya gak lama sampe mereka bisa naik  _ roller coaster _ . 

"Byungchan sama Subin ya? Gue di belakang kalian," kata Hanse datar tapi dari sorot matanya, Subin tau, ada makhluk gak punya otak bakal naik barengan sama mereka. Subin ngangguk. Ini yang dia senengin dari Hanse dan nganggap Hanse bukan musuh dalam selimut, tapi rekan kerja. Cowok tatoan itu sama protektif dan sayangnya ke Byungchan kayak dia, dan gak ngeduluin agenda pribadi pas mereka di luar kayak gini. Sebut saja buaya paling bau (Subin ogah banget nyebut namanya, saking dia sebel sama kejadian sialan itu), dia gak merhatiin gimana orang-orang ngeliatin ke Byungchan sewaktu mereka belanja bulanan dan malah sibuk ngeluarin semua pesonanya sama Byungchan, gak ngawasin kalo orang-orang sialan itu nunggu buaya kampret itu lengah. Dan bener aja waktu buaya bau itu lengah, Byungchan digodain. Sebenernya cuman ngajak ngobrol kalo denger pengakuan Byungchan, tapi kelewat ramah sampe nanya-nanya hal privasi yang bikin Subin berakhir ngamuk dan balikin meja makan sampe yang lain kaget (setengahnya karena di meja masih ada sisa kuah ramyun). Jadilah mereka keluar selalu dalam formasi Byungchan-Subin, Byungchan-Hanse, Byungchan-Subin-Hanse atau Byungchan-tim staff agensi. Subin udah ga bisa percaya sama para buaya itu meskipun si lidah buaya sama om-om cukup bisa diandalkan dan jaga sikap kalo keluar sama Byungchan. 

Balik lagi ke Subin, Byungchan dan Hanse di taman ria. Mereka udah naik banyak wahana, Subin mulai pegel dan Hanse mulai gelisah ngeliat lautan manusia dimana-mana, pertanda situasi mulai ga kondusif. Subin tau banget Hanse ga tahan pengen pulang karena yang pertama, banyak orang dan berarti mereka semakin berdesakan, yang kedua, mulai susah untuk ngasih peringatan bagi orang-orang ga punya otak yang niat godain Byungchan. Subin udah ngode kalo dia dan Hanse pengen pulang, cuman Byungchan keukeuh pengen naik bianglala sebelum pulang, dan ambil selca bertiga pas di atas nanti buat disombongin sama buaya  _ line _ , jadinya Subin sama Hanse ngajak rehat dulu sebentar deket pohon yang ga jauh dari bianglala, sekalian nunggu Hanse ke toilet. 

"Subi."

"Kenapa kak?", Subin ngejawab tanpa ngangkat kepalanya dari bahu Byungchan. Enak banget soalnya wangi leher Byungchan tu. 

" Air abis ya?"

Subin bangun trus goyang-goyangin botol yang dipegang sama dia. Iya. Isi angin. "Kak Byungchan haus?"

Byungchan ngangguk, "iya. Kakak beli minum dulu ya? Kamu tungguin Sese disini."

Subin langsung berdiri dari duduk sambil rogoh saku celana, "GAK. Kak Byungchan duduk sini aja. Tunggu kak Sese. Biar Subin yang beli minum."

"Kan yang haus aku, Subi, udah kamu duduk aja."

"Enggak. Plis, kakak tunggu sini ya? Ga lama kok. Subi beli air di situ tuh," Subin nunjuk  _ vending machine _ ga jauh dari situ, "deket kan? Udah tunggu aja kak Sese disini ya? Subi gak lama kok."

Byungchan ngalah. Subin ga akan berhenti debat sebelum dia yang menang, jadi sebagai gantinya Byungchan elus-elus kepala Subin, "makasih ya?"

"Sama-sama," muka Subin merah luar biasa. Gak kuat dia dielus Byungchan, "dah ya, Subi pergi dulu. Kalo ada yang ngajak ngobrol aneh-aneh lemparin batu."

Byungchan ngangguk dan senyum lalu dadah-dadah. Subin setengah lari ke  _ vending machine _ trus beli air dua botol. Lalu, pas balik lagi ke tempat Byungchan nungguin, Byungchan udah ga ada di situ.

Beneran ga ada. 

Subin celingukan nyariin, barangkali Hanse sama Byungchan udah mulai jalan ke area bianglala sambil nunggu dia beliin air, tapi rasanya ga ada sosok kaya mereka yang lagi jalan ke situ. Subin berusaha ga panik dan waktu matanya ngarah ke toilet, ternyata Hanse baru keluar dari toilet, yang artinya Byungchan pergi sendiri tanpa mereka. 

Hanse nangkep mata gelisah Subin dan langsung ngeliat ke kursi taman yang tadinya didudukin Byungchan, sekarang kosong. Otaknya langsung  _ ngeuh _ kalo  _ something bad is happen _ , jadi dia langsung nyamperin Subin dan ngomong, "pasti belom jauh. Mencar. Muterin area ini."

Subin ngangguk. Di antara bocil  _ line _ , emang Hanse yang paling tua di antara mereka, meski dia sama Byungchan seumuran. Tapi beda dua bulan tetep ngaruh seenggaknya buat Subin ketika ada situasi urgen kaya gini. Dia tetep tenang dan nyuruh keliling sekali lagi waktu mereka ketemu lagi setelah hasil mencar mereka gak menemukan tanda-tanda Byungchan dimana. Subin muterin area itu sekali lagi dengan lebih teliti sambil terus nyoba ngehubungin Byungchan, agak pesimis teleponnya diangkat karena Byungchan jarang pegang  _ handphone _ kalo lagi  _ quality time _ sama siapapun. Dan waktu dia ketemu sama Hanse yang masih sendiri di titik temu, Subin gak bisa nahan untuk gak kecewa sama dirinya sendiri. 

"Kita puterin area ini sekali lagi, berdua," kata Hanse sewaktu liat muka Subin yang mulai keliatan kecewa dan marah, "kalo masih ga ada, kita jalan ke area bianglala. Takutnya dia nunggu kita di situ."

Subin mau nyangkal kalo Byungchan nunggu mereka di sana karena Subin inget banget dia udah bilang sama Byungchan buat nunggu di situ. Tapi daripada muter-muter di area yang sama dan masih ga ada Byungchan, Subin mikir mungkin Byungchan kesana gak bilang bilang mereka.  _ Positive thinking _ , istilahnya. Subin ngangguk dan mereka muterin area itu sekali lagi, lebih pelan dan lebih teliti, berharap Byungchan ada di salah satu kursi ato  _ stall _ jajanan.

Subin mau nangis waktu mereka masih belum nemuin Byungchan. Hanse bilang, mereka harus mulai pindah ke area bianglala, dan Subin berat banget. Dia yakin Byungchan belum jauh dan kalo mereka pindah ke area bianglala, Byungchan bakal semakin susah dicari. Tapi mau gimana lagi, tiga kali muter-muter, Byungchan masih ga ada, jadi Subin mulai ngelangkah ke area bianglala pelan-pelan dan begitu kakinya sampe di papan petunjuk, dia ngeliat sesosok orang yang familiar banget buat dia, lagi terbaring menyamping di tanah, sambil berusaha nenangin kucing yang dari tadi ngamuk di pelukan dia. Matanya sekarang terfiksasi sama sosok yang sekarang pelan-pelan bangun, mencoba duduk sambil nenangin kucing yang gak henti-hentinya mengeorang dan meronta-ronta. Kemudian orang itu noleh, natap mata Subin pas di mata, dengan pandangan  _ puppy eyes _ ditambah mata berkaca-kaca karena nahan sakit, kena cakar di tangan. Subin teriak. Itu Byungchan. 

***

Mereka sekarang udah pindah ke area kafenya Lotte World. Byungchan baru aja cerita kalo dia sebenernya gak ngilang, tapi ngejar kucing yang pake kalung khas, nandain kalo dia ada yang punya. Byungchan pikir, kucing itu kabur dan sekarang lagi ketakutan karena di sekitarnya banyak banget manusia. Makanya waktu Subin beli air dan dia ngeliat kucing itu, Byungchan ga mikir dua kali untuk ngambil kucing itu dan balikin dia ke pemiliknya. Kucing itu ketakutan waktu diambil Byungchan, jadinya waktu dia mau nenangin kucing itu, dia kesandung ranting pohon terus jatuh dan tetep tiduran di tanah karena kucingnya semakin ngamuk di pelukan dia sampe dia diketemuin Subin. 

Untungnya Byungchan gapapa. Cuman luka di lutut, celananya sobek dikit dan Rolexnya baret, kena cakar sama gesekan tanah waktu dia jatuh. Kucing yang diketemuin Byungchan tuh ternyata kucing kepunyaan  _ stall milkshake _ sama  _ bungeoppang _ di area kafe, dan begitu balik ke wilayahnya, kucing itu kembali tenang kaya gak habis ngamuk ke Byungchan dan sekarang malah duduk santai di sebelah Subin. 

Byungchan duduk di sebelah Hanse, habis dibantuin mas-mas  _ owner _ untuk bersihin luka, dan sekarang mereka nunggu pesenan  _ milkshake _ sama  _ bungeoppang _ mereka dateng. 

"Heh kucing," kata Subin, "lain kali gak usah sok-sok kabur dong."

"Meow."

"Kamu udah bikin kak Byungchan luka tau gak? Liat lututnya berdarah karena kamu ngamuk-ngamuk gak jelas. Emangnya kamu mau ngapain sih? Naik bianglala?"

"Meow."

"Tuh, bajunya kak Byungchan sobek terus Rolexnya rusak. Emangnya kamu bisa gantiin?"

"Meow."

Byungchan ga tahan lagi buat ketawa. Hanse juga. Dari tadi mereka ngerekam semua omelan Subin ke kucing yang  _ innocent _ itu terus upload ke Instagram. Bocahnya belum sadar sih, tapi Hanse yakin dia bakal digebuk pake raket nyamuk kalo anaknya tau. Tapi menurut dia, ga akan ada acara dia digebuk kalo Subin tau omelan dia ke kucing udah bisa balikin senyum Byungchan yang murung karena Rolexnya baret. Pokonya selama Byungchan senang, Subin juga senang. 

"Yuk, minum dulu yuk," kata Hanse, waktu pelayannya dateng bawain  _ milkshake _ .

"Punya aku,  _ choco uyu _ ," kata Hanse sok imut. Subin mau muntah, tapi gajadi karena Byungchan lagi ketawa kecil sampe matanya ilang. Manis banget. 

"Punya aku,  _ banana uyu _ ," kata Subin. Byungchan ketawa makin keras terus dia ngangkat gelas.

"Punya aku,  _ strawberry uyu _ ."

Terus mereka bertiga ketawa, ngeledekin ekspresi sok gemes masing-masing. Subin tadinya kepikiran banget soal Rolexnya Byungchan yang baret, tapi kayanya buat sekarang, dia mau nikmatin wajah ketawa Byungchan sedikit lebih lama lagi.

  
  


***

  
  


"Mau gimanapun, Subin tetep bayi ya, meski dia sok-sokan jagain Byungchan sekuat tenaga," kata Seungsik, yang ngawasin trio bocil dari kafe seberang  _ stall milkshake _ dan  _ bungeoppang _ , "liat Byungchan ketawa aja udah seneng banget."

"Kita semua juga kayak gitu kali," kata Chan sambil nyomot kentang goreng Sejun diem-diem, "cuman gimana ya Subin tu berubah jadi makhluk menggemaskan kalo ada Byungchan di sekitarnya."

"Oh, jadi lo mau berubah haluan ke Subin nih?" kata Seungwoo sambil noleh ke Chan, "mayan, saingan berkurang satu." Sejun ketawa ga jelas, ga bisa ngomong karena dia habis nyolong sosis bakar punya Seungwoo. 

"Enak aja! Gue masih pengikut agama Byungchan ya!"

Mereka berempat ga tau aja, kalo Subin sama Hanse udah nyadar kalo mereka dibuntutin para buaya dari tadi. Mereka juga belum tahu kalo gak lama habis ini, Subin dateng buat ngegebuk mereka satu-satu pake dudukan sofa dan berakhir uang mereka dikeruk Subin sama Hanse buat beliin Byungchan celana baru dan benerin Rolexnya Byungchan. 

Tapi, semuanya mikir ga apa-apa meski uang mereka ludes gak bersisa. Asal Byungchan ketawa, pasti ga apa-apa.


End file.
